Snyssa
by Mathilde Egyed
Summary: COMPLETED! This is a sequel to my previous story! It’s high time for the boys to get to know the truth about Charlotte, or not? And why get Roxton always in trouble? It’s a story for the hopelessly romantically readers.:
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

I'm here again, with my new ff.

I 'm sorry you had to wait so much for the sequel, but I had to finish it in Hungarian first, than translate it. I hope cairo1, that it will worth the waiting. J))This story is the English version of Aki más. Of course, it's not a synchronic translation, but you'll find out the cause of this strange title.

Thanks for those, who read and who reviewed my last ff, and supported me ( cairo1, Kassarah, Vid Z.Thanks!)

And this time Kassarah was so kind and helped me again with my language problems. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters. They are form Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World. :)

Let's start it!

**

* * *

**

**Snyssa**

Chapter 1

It was another beautiful sunny morning on the plateau. It seemed like a paradise with songs of exotic birds accompanying the rising of the sun.  
As was normal, the hunter woke up first. Entering the kitchen he started to make breakfast. It wasn´t his task this morning, but he had no other work to do. And above all, he liked making coffee for a certain dark-haired heiress.  
It wasn´t much later when two of his younger friends appeared.  
"Did you sleep well?" -asked Ned in his usually cheery morning mood as he poured a cup of coffee for himself.  
"It was a pleasure..."- murmured Richard-"although..."  
"Although?"- Roxton questioned with an arched eyebrow.  
"Although I had a strange dream. It was very lively, just for a few moments, it seemed like it was real and not a dream...like a vision... unbelievable..."  
"In this plateau there´s nothing unbelievable."- said the lord before taking a sip of his drink.  
"Carry on!"  
"It was a woman" - and after he saw the smile on their faces, Richard continued - "It´s not what you think. It was a girl with long black hair and white skin, in a long white nightdress. She slipped pass my door."  
"Did you follow her?"- asked Ned.  
"No, I didn´t."  
"You say you saw a beautiful woman and you didn´t follow her?"  
"It was just a dream. And for a long time, I just... stared after her."  
"But..."  
"We all know Ned that you would follow her, but you must admit there are not many people whose heads are made of iron" interrupted Roxton.  
"The English are so cold-blooded..."  
No sooner had Ned said it, then in came the others. First Challenger, than Marguerite, Veronica, and Charlie. They were laughing.  
"It´s definitely starting off a good day when Marguerite Krux is in a good mood, without coffee" said Roxton  
"You can´t ruin my good mood, John. We decided that we will go for a swim and a picnic."  
"Can we join?"  
"And what will happen to my good mood?"  
"Maybe I could cheer you up more"- Roxton whispered as he poured her coffee.  
"We will bring the laundry too"- said Veronica.  
"So much about being in a good mood..."- murmured the heiress.  
"Well" - coughed the lord- "Anyway, we have a lot of work to do, maybe later... but now, well..., we must go. Am I right, Ned?"  
"Yeah, what?"- He asked  
"You said you would show me the...the..."  
"Oh, yeah... That! I will, of course...We can start now!"- Ned answered, and in a few minutes they were somewhere in the jungle . Challenger escaping to his lab and to his experiments.  
"Bravo Veronica, that was great!"- said Charlotte  
"Yes, now, we can have a bath without any disturburances. It was a good idea," Marguerite said with a smile.  
"It´s a truth universally acknowledged, brave men always run away from the laundry."  
And they laughed good-heartedly.



"The water is absolutely magic!"- shouted Charlotte as she smoothed back her long, wet, black hair.  
The three girls had arrived at the lake very quickly and the youngest had dived in first. They had a very good time, splashing water everywhere, and washing themselves with the soaps Challenger had made for them. Veronica, finishing first, barely had dressed when she heard voices from the bushes. Without a word she signaled to the others. Marguerite slipped on her robe and grabbed her pistol as Charlotte hid behind a rock. Veronica watched the bushes and the heiress held her gun ready to fire. Suddenly a familiar hat appeared and three men came forward.  
"Easy, Marguerite!"- Roxton held his arms in the air.  
"Roxton! Are you all trying to kill yourselves?" - shouted Veronica on the edge of panic.  
"Not really Veronica"- started Richard - "we just thought, that we could join you..."  
"Since there's no laundry. Am I right?"- Smiled Ned, seeing his wet beloved - "We heard voices. Like a class of schoolgirls... It's really a miracle that we arrived here before a hungry predator..."  
"Where is Charlie?"- interrupted Richard  
"He went to look at some plants. He will be back in a minute. While waiting we decided to have a bath. I will put on my clothes and go look for him...-" said Marguerite quickly.  
"I can help you"- offered the hunter, as the others moved away. Marguerite noticed that Roxton was dangerously close to Charlottes hiding place. It would be difficult for her to slip away. Marguerite just had to do something, and a very good plan came to her mind.  
"And how can you help me, Lord Roxton?" -She asked boldly. Roxtons  
eyes became very large. She walked up to him slowly. Roxtons breath caught.  
"Doing what you wish,"- He said in a low, husky voice, as he stepped closer to feel her body against his, all the while staring into her beautiful eyes.  
"Do you know what I'm wishing for?"- She whispered and lifted her head. They could feel the other's breath on their own faces.  
"I think, I suspect"- he answered, than kissed her long, passionately, but before he could hold her tighter, a single cough interrupted them. They immediately stepped away from each other.  
There stood Charlie, holding a few plants, and blushing nervously.  
"I have arrived" was all she could say.  
"I can see"- sighed Roxton, than with long strides he stormed away.  
"Thank you Marguerite, I can't be grateful enough."  
"No, I thank you"- she smiled, and looked after the handsome hunter.



The afternoon was a pleasure for all of them. After a while, Roxton stated:  
"We have a surprise for the young gentleman" - and he looked at the already alarmed Charlie. - "Calm down, it won't hurt!"- He laughed.  
"With your permission Veronica,"-said Ned- "we want to show the disk from the future to Charlie. I'm looking forward to starting it. Can we start now?"- And he stood up.  
"OK. I'm ready"- answered the blond.  
"No, no, no! No women. It will be men only. Charlie spent most of the day with the ladies."  
"Ahem"- agreed Malone as he pulled the 'boy' up- "And we will cross-examine him about everything..."  
After that there was no resistance and the men disappeared.  
"Just like children"- sighed Marguerite as she adjusted her hat and stretched out on the grass.

* * *

Hope, you like it! Please, review it! Pease:))))


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!

I'm very sad...:((( I didn't get any reviews...

Anyway here is the second chapter, mabe a little more exciting.

Thank Kssarah!

* * *

Chapter 2

  
A hot sultry night descended on the plateau. The boys arrived home relatively late. Veronica cooked Summerlee Chicken, and they ate as a big family with Challenger and Roxton seated at each end of the table. Like the two forces which guide us- thought Marguerite: "sense and strength", she smiled, feeling at peace surrounded by family. However one member of her family, Charlotte, was not at peace and this did not escape Marguerite's attention. After dinner, Marguerite found Charlie on the balcony.  
"Are you stealing Roxton´s favorite spot in the treehouse?" asked Marguerite.  
Charlie smiled a little. She was leaning against the railing, her right elbow resting on it, her head in her palm.  
"Everything is so right in moonlight"- she sighed  
"What happened today?"  
Charlotte jumped a little, and turned to Marguerite:  
"How...?"  
"I just guessed. And my opinion is yes."  
"What?"  
"Yes, you have to tell it. You can see how breakable we are. All of us. I personally don't trust people. God knows I still have my secrets. But we have to be honest with each other. You can have secrets, but pretending to be a man is more than you can handle all by yourself here in this godforsaken jungle. It consumes your energy, and you'll not be able to survive..."  
"But what about Richard?"  
"Pardon?"  
"Please, forgive me, but he is the only person here, I can truly trust. We understand each other. He has saved me many times, and I feel safe with him. I don't want to ruin this."  
"I´m familiar with your concept..."  
"Sorry?"  
"Never mind. I can understand. The decision is yours."- Marguerite stated and turned to go away when the girl said:  
"Tomorrow, I will tell the truth. I´ll miss the trousers."  
"On the plateau a skirt isn't always necessary"- Marguerite replied, giving Charlie a hug. Over her shoulder, she noticed Lord Roxton starting at them. She smiled and said  
"One more day, and Lord Roxton will be madly jealous."



Next morning Challenger informed the group that the electrical fence had a problem:  
"It seems that the windmill isn't working. Someone must check it while I examine the fences."  
"I will do it, "- said Richard- "maybe I can at last do something around here to help out."  
"Can I come with you?"- Asked Charlie- "Maybe I could learn something"- she added, not too confidently  
"Perfect"- pronounced Challenger- "Let's start gentlemen! I don't like being without the electrical fence."  
"Not to mention the gramophone! Am I right, Marguerite?"- grinned Roxton



That was how Charlotte and Richard started out together towards the windmill armed with rifle and pistol.  
Richard felt very uncomfortable. What had happened yesterday made him very nervous. He felt something he had never felt before with Charlie and it was strange. On top of it all, he didn't sleep well last night. He saw the dark-haired girl again and this time tried to catch her. Unfortunately, he did not succeed. That's why he was very silent.  
Charlotte was in a similar condition. She also hardly slept a wink. She had gone to the kitchen for a drink of water; but Veronica caught her who immediately ordered her to her room before anyone could see her. Now she searched for the right words to share her secret with the man beside her. As she looked at him, she was afraid if she looked into his beautiful, deep blue eyes, she will never tell the truth.  
So they arrived at the windmill without a word. Richard started to repair the mill, while Charlie watched his back. At last, after an hour she started to confess:  
"Richard?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"I would like to tell you something. I..."  
"Would you give me that bar?"  
"Pardon?"  
"That bar..."- he pointed to her right with a wink.  
"Oh, yes, of course. Here."  
Richard put his hand out for it and with that move he touched her hand. Charlotte became more nervous; the man looked at her, but quickly turned his eyes away.  
"Richard, I..."- she started- "RICHARD!"- Charlie screamed. When Richard turned, he saw Charlotte fighting with a man, then another two jumped on him. The last thing he saw was Charlie on the ground before everything went black.

* * *

Please Tell me if you like it or not... 


	3. Chapter 3

And still nothing... I must think noone is interested in this story.

But I still have hope. :)))Here I am with the next chapter!

Thank Kssarah!

* * *

Chapter 3

Richard woke up in the treehouse, a wet cloth on his forehead. Challenger, Ned and Marguerite were around him with confused expressions on their faces.  
"Charlie!" Richard yelled "They took him."  
"We know that" Informed Challenger "Veronica and John are following their tracks. They could be back any minute..."  
In that moment they heard the elevator, and the two hunters came in breathing heavily.  
"Collidas"- said Veronica  
"Collidas?" asked back Ned "I have a feeling I heard about them"  
" Yes" thought Challenger out loud "In the Layton diaries. A very civilized, but reticent people. They don't believe in communication with other people, and they are very religious."  
"But why did they take Charlie?" asked Richard "Do they want to sacrifice him?"  
Veronica feeling guilty looked at Marguerite and said:  
"I think I know the answer."  
Everybody looked at her questioningly and she continued:  
"Challenger's right. They are very religious. Assai told me about an ancient collide legend. It's about a woman. A virgin who has great power. Her son will be a great king who will rule the whole plateau. They call her _Snyssa_, and it means something like "who is more than you can see".  
"And where is the connection with Charlie?"- asked Ned  
Richard looked at Veronica and stated:  
"Charlie is Snyssa. Charlie is a women."  
For a whole second there was dead silence in the treehouse. Slowly the pieces of the picture started to came together in front of everyone's eyes. Richard's "vision," the sounds of the bathing, the women clothes... Finally Roxton broke the silence:  
"Marguerite, Veronica! Why do I have a feeling you knew that?"  
Veronica just stared at her toes, so Marguerite had to answer.  
"Charlie's real name is Charlotte. Charlotte Dunn. She masked herself as a boy to escape from a marriage her parents arranged. Her father wanted to give her to a mad aristocrat whom she had never seen in her life."  
"I can't believe it!"- shouted Richard when he realized the whole situation.  
"And I wanted to wrestle with him...her...murmured Roxton.  
And I fingered his muscles... her muscles...- blushed Malone.  
The girls had to fight back a grin, but they didn't have more time. Immediately they started to pack.



Charlotte felt a man's hand on her face and she thought about Richard and smiled. Then suddenly realization came and she sat up straight. Opening her eyes, she saw a strange man sitting next to her. She saw that she was laying on a bed in a well furnished room. Her hair was down, and she wore a white silk robe.  
"Who are you, and where are my clothes? Where am I?"- she spewed out.  
The man slowly smiled and answered in a calm voice.  
"My name is Shakir. This is the city of the collides, and you are here to fulfill your destiny."  
"My...destiny?"  
"Yes, to give birth to a strong king for your people."  
"The people outside are not my people"- She raised her arms in the direction of the door.  
"But they will be, when you marry me"  
Charlotte couldn't believe her own ears. Her mouth dropped as she listened to the story the man told her. He was smiling happily and triumphantly the whole time. To tell the truth he wasn't an ugly creature. More than that, he was charming. Tall, like Richard, well muscled with blue eyes. But in his eyes there was an emptiness that frightened her. She couldn't see thru them to his soul, like she did when she looked in Richard's eyes. Oh Richard, where are you? What happened to you?  
"You can't make me" She interrupted him in a calm voice.  
"Can't I?"- he raised an eyebrow.  
"No, you can't. You can kill me if you want, but no one can marry me against my will." She stated, than added quietly. "Believe me, they've tried before."  
"Oh. In this case I just have to find the right method"- he smiled "Maybe I forgot to mention, that we will have guests at our wedding ceremony." Charlotte's eyes shot a glare at him, and he continued. "Not too long ago my guards caught your friends as they came into the city." Charlotte paled at the news and Shakír smiled down at her again "I advise you darling to prepare for dinner "he tried to touch her arm, but she slipped away "Do not disappoint me!"  
Shakir sent her a frightening glare and walked out of the room.

* * *

Is anyone still here? 


	4. Chapter 4

I've got a review! I've got a review!

Maylene18, you gave me hope!J))

I know, that I haven't updated for long, but I had to learn for my tests. Anyway, now I'm giving you 2 chapters. Enjoy it, and please review!

Thanks Kssarah for the help!

* * *

Chapter 4

The explorers were captured. It looked as if their captors had been waiting for them, that was Roxton´s first impression as well as Veronicas. They were taken to a huge and amazingly well furnished tent. The king stood at one side of the tent, opposite the entrance. With a nod of the King's head, the guards released their hold on the explorers and went out to stand guard at the entrance.  
"Good evening! I have been waiting for you. Please sit down" he gestured to the floor, where a lot of silk pillows were lying. With some hesitation, they sat.  
"Who are you and what do you want from us?" blurted out Veronica.  
Challenger put his hand on her shoulder to calm her, but in the same second the king answered with an unreadable expression of his face.  
"My name is Shakír, the King Of The Collidas. And I don't want anything from you, except to be my guests.  
" Guests?" Asked Marguerite suspiciously.  
" Guests at my wedding. Ahh"- he suddenly raised his eyes-  
"and here comes the bride!"  
At that last word everyone turned to the entrance and who stood there, but Charlotte. She wore a beautiful, long, rich embroidered peach colored gown. Her waist long brown hair was let down, only a ribbon in it. She didn't say anything, but just stood there her eyes looked everywhere but into the explorers eyes. She was ashamed because of her lies, and frightened because of the king and his plan for her. Her heart beat fast as though it was about just to jump out as she sat next to Shakír. He clapped his hands twice, and servants came in with platters of food.  
"Let's start the feast!" -he announced.  
Most of them were not in the mood to eat. Everyone's brain was working madly on an escape plan except for Richard who could only stare at Charlotte. He just couldn't tear his eyes away from her since she had stepped into the tent. She was the lady from his dreams. But ... she ... she...lied to him. He was torn between his emotions.  
Only Ned and the professor appeared to be curious and they willingly carried on a discussion with the king. They asked him about his land, the people, the customs and the culture. Shakír gladly answered, he seemed to be in a deliriously happy mood, although he was drinking very much.  
"The wedding ceremony is quite long. It will start tomorrow morning, and will last till night. Most of the time will be spent with the preparation of the bride, but it will be worth it-and with that, he leaned into Charlotte to kiss her. Charlotte had not been paying much attention to her surroundings, that's why the movement surprised her and instinctively she slapped him hard on the face. As soon as she did it she regretted her action. She was frightened by the face of her "groom." Angered he quickly caught her wrists and roughly pulled her to him, but he wasn't successful because in this moment, Richard jumped on him.  
The King's guard hearing a commotion entered the tent and were stopped by the others. Veronica, Malone and Roxton were good at fighting, and Challenger also could hold his own in a battle. Marguerite and Charlotte defended themselves with anything they could reach from silver platters to wine goblets.  
Richard had the most difficult opponent. The king was well muscled, and a good warrior, but the young British aristocrat was well trained also. At last he managed to push the king away, and Roxton immediately give out the order:  
"Run!"

This resulted in a mad dash for the city gates. Veronica, Challenger, Malone and Marguerite managed to slip thru the gates, but the other two men and Charlotte (who's hand Richard held tightly in his hand) way was blocked.  
Marguerite let out a hysterical scream and turned to go back:  
"John! No!"- but Malone grabbed her arm "Let me go Ned or I swear youll regret it!" But his grip didn't loosen.  
"You can't go back! Not now! We will rescue them, I promise!"



The others still trapped inside the walls slowly turned back to see a lot of soldiers around them. In the distance they could see Shakír coming toward them.  
"What now?"- asked the girl  
"Well Miss, I told you many times to learn how to wrestle"- answered Roxton with a sarcastic grin.  
"Maybe my slap back in the tent wasn't good enough for you?"  
"I see Marguerite managed to teach you that."  
But they didn't have more time. The ring of soldiers became tighter, they were trapped.  
"Stop it! I have an offer!"- yelled Charlotte.  
" What kind of offer, princess?" - laughed the king stepping closer to her.  
"Let them go, and..."  
"You make me laugh! You will do anything I say"- he smiled  
"Let them go...and I won't kill myself until the wedding."  
Everyone held their breath for a time, Shakír´s eyes became wild.  
"I can't let them go, but I promise, that I won't kill them until the wedding" -he offered.



The guards had tied the men to a pole. They were not calm. Richard could only stare at the tent into which Charlotte had been taken to earlier. They stayed silent for a long time.  
" What have I done?" said Richard.  
" You gave us some more time" answered John " But I'm worrying about the deal. Do you think, she could..."  
" Kill herself?"- they stayed silent again "I knew Charlie, I don't know her, but from what I've seen, I think she is capable for everything. "  
Another silent moment or two passed between them, and again the younger one broke the silence.  
" I lost my head. When he reached for her. I couldn't hold myself any longer,"  
" I think ... in your place...I would have done the same."  
"For Miss Krux?"  
" Yes,"- he admitted, than added "but from her slap, Shakír couldn't stand up again"  
"Does she know?"  
"What?"  
"That you are mad about her?"  
Roxton made a stunned face, but he couldn't answer. Two men had appeared and took Richard away. The hunter clenched his jaw and every part of him started to work on an escape plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The rope around Roxton´s hands was so tightly knotted, it almost cut into his wrists. But in spite of the hopeless situation they were in, his brain worked on escaping. His thoughts were interrupted by a figure coming closer. It was a woman wearing a long light green dress which showed every curve of her body, with a matching scarf over her head and face. Although no one else paid her any attention, she didn't escape from the questioning eyes of the hunter. He knew her. The way she walked, the way she held her head, and the rest of it he could imagine from his memory. She came closer, and held a cup of water to his mouth.  
"Marguerite! What the hell are you doing here?"  
"I'm also pleased to see you Lord Roxton"-Marguerite calmly replied.  
"Go away! It's too serious! I still have no plan. Why an Earth did you to come here?"- he was full of agony.  
"Of course I have only selfish reasons again. I have no intention to go bathing with Malone as an escort, because I'm afraid Veronica would kill me. And if I must wait for Challenger to get away from his "specimens" I'm sure I will never get clean."  
"Am I wrong or do you really want to have a bath With ME?"- grinned the hunter  
"For your safety, it's not advisable to think something like that."  
"How did you get in here and where did you get that dress?"  
He skimmed his eyes over the woman. The thin green material suited her well, and he loved the low neckline which showed her bosom.  
"Do you like what you see Lord Roxton?"- she asked with a wicked smile.  
"Can say..."- he pretended to be calm.  
"Than maybe I will keep it." She smiled, and continued- "Tomorrow is the wedding. Challenger will produce a little fire-play. Be ready, and tell Richard too. I must go, I still have to let the others in" and she started to walk away.  
"Wait!"  
"Yes?"  
"Be careful. Very careful. I... I don't want you to get hurt."  
"Well... I don't want that either."

* * *

Ok. The latter was short, but just for Marguertite and Roxton...:))

Please review! Do you like it? Next time I plan more action!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi !

I'm here again. Hope, you were waiting.

Maylene18, again thanks for the review, and I'm glad you like my characters. But about Richard and Charlotte … well… I still don't know if I want to do any relationship between them, that is more than friendship…

Thanks Kssarah again!

Let's start it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Time passed very slowly. As soon as Richard returned with a few more bruises on his cheek and jaw, Roxton told him the plan. He was still very nervous about the safety of the raven-haired heiress. He felt if she got hurt, he wouldn't survive. He couldn't think of anything, just her, and Lord John Richard Roxton made his final decision about her.  
The preparations for the wedding had started. A group of women marched into the "bride's tent" and the whole day passed in a great hurry. They went in and out with oils, flowers and many more things in their arms. The men outside could only imagine what was happening inside. They could hear sometimes a cry, than some laughing. They knew, after it  
The king came out of his tent only once to check on the captives. After that, the warriors just went into the king's tent every so often to keep him updated.  
People prepared the city square. To tell the truth, it was lovely. In the middle of the area they drew a big circle with flowers, and they placed plates filled with grapes and hung flowers everywhere.  
As darkness came, the crowd started to grow. Roxton anxiously examined the people, but most of the women's gowns were similar to Marguerite's. In spite of that he didn't give up, and suddenly he became aware of a lock of dark wavy tresses cascading trough a green veil, than another figure, a blond one next to her.  
Shakír emerged from his tent and with his warriors escort he headed to the center, and stepped into the middle of the flower-circle. After him came Charlotte. She wore a long red dress. Her hair was pinned up, on her neck a beautiful gold necklace shined with a ruby in the middle of a pendant. The shiny rock matched others she wore in her hair and on her dress.  
The ceremony began with the priest stepping into the circle in front of the pair. He held a chain in the air and chanted a prayer. The crowd followed his example, and murmured the prayer as well. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Marguerite and Veronica slipped next to the captives, and waited for Challenger and Malone to start the action.  
"We're running out of time," said Marguerite  
"What do you mean?"  
"The ceremony. It must not be completed."  
"What can we do?" asked the Lord "Bloody hell Challenger, where are you?"  
"Richard, when I give a signal, say it loud: kita obona uhurra. Very loud, right?"  
He nodded and repeated the words as not to forget them.  
In this moment the priest raised his eyes to the pair and said:  
"Ahae urra kibita!"  
"Now Richard!"  
"KITA OBONA UHURRA!"  
Suddenly dead silence. Shakír´s eyes were burning. He was furious. Very furious.  
He opened his mouth to shout an order when a big explosion shook the earth, and dust covered everything. Panic erupted in the crowd. This was the right moment for the escape.  
The two women released the hunter and his cousin and the fight began.



Malone never was a good warrior. In the first second the enemy beat his weapon out of his hand, but being a creative journalist; he picked up a big silver plate, and fought him down.  
"A new weapon in the jungle, Ned?" asked the lord mockingly. A soldier came and threw himself at him, but Ned knocked him out with his plate.  
"It seems to me..."  
"Careful Ned! You're starting to become very dangerous with that piece of metal... "



It wasn't a hard job for Veronica to render harmless some bad guy and Marguerite as always had her pistols aimed true.  
"How an Earth can you do anything..."asked Veronica as she hit a man with her elbow "uh!... in that dress!"  
"Keep it" started Marguerite and fired "...and Ill teach you at home!"



Richard fought next to Challenger, and caught a mans arm, in which he held a knife. He punched the warrior with his other fist right in the jaw, and he fell away.  
"Thank you my friend! How can I return it?"  
"Just tell me where is Charlotte!"  
"I can't find her either. Shakír took her away. Look!" he pointed to the distance, where could be seen the king pulling the girl inside his tent.



"I know that your friend lied and you know it also. You can't escape. It's your destiny. You must give birth to my son!" Cried Shakír, as he threw the girl to the ground and jumped on top of her.  
"Maybe I´ll miss this great honor!" she shrieked and bit him.  
"I'm out of patience now!" he roared, and punched her in the jaw. She fainted immediately.  
"Just like me!" Richard pulled back the trigger of his pistol, and aimed it at the king. " Get up! I just hope you didn't touch her," he hissed always looking straight into his enemy´s angry eyes.  
"Do you think I give up so easily?" The king pulled a dagger out of his boot and raised his arm, when Richard shot. Shakír fall to the ground.  
Richard kneeled next to Charlotte and lightly patted her cheeks to wake her. The girl´s face was red from her "fiancées" hit. If he wasn't already dead he would kill him now immediately. Time was passing and he couldn't wait any longer. He lifted her shaking body. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and sobbed his name, as her automatically lowered her head to his heart.  
He soothed her, and headed out, but at the exit he bumped into Roxton:  
"Is she all right?"  
"No damage. Just cover me!"  
"All right."  
"The others?"  
"Malone and Challenger headed into the jungle with the women. Only we're left. Let´s run!"  
The two men began to run into the trees. They bumped into many soldiers, but Richard kicked them quickly out of his way and Roxton fired with both of his Webley´s.



"Come on Veronica! "Shouted Malone, "Run!"  
The journalist´s eyes caught the glimpse of an arrow heading straight towards Veronica. He run ahead of her, and caught the arrow, in his thigh.  
"Ned!" cried the girl "Your leg!"  
"No problem! Auck!" He groaned, as she broke the outstretching part of it. " Just..Just help me stand ..."  
He got up with her aid and with half of his weight on Veronica, they slowly walked back to the tree house. Marguerite and Challenger walked alongside them protecting the pair. Suddenly the two noblemen appeared with Charlotte asleep in  
Richard's arms and together they disappeared into the thick jungle forest.

* * *

One more chapter, and I finish this story. Be patient!

Hope, you will write so much review, that I almost won't be able to read and answere them all. :)))


	7. Chapter 7

I'm here again!

I hope you haven't forgot me and my little story. This one is my last Chapter.

Thanks again Kssarah!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Because the treehouse was so far away, the explorers spent the night in a local cave. Challenger had earlier prepared the cave when he and Marguerite and Veronica were preparing for a rescue of Roxton, Richard and Charlotte. He had placed inside the cave food, water, blankets and medicines in case somebody got hurt. As soon as they settled in the cave the first thing to do was to tend Malone´s wound. Veronica sat with her back to the wall of the cave and as she held her lovers head in her lap. Challenger examined the man´s thigh.  
"You´re a very lucky man. The arrow went just into the muscle."  
"Just?"- cried Malone  
"Yes, just. It could have hit a vein or a bone, or..."  
"Ok. Ok. I understand. Don´t continue or Ill faint and it wouldn´t be so heroic of me."  
"We should spare anodyne " laughed veronica.  
"Why? Is there any?"  
"Maybe" smiled the girl. She raised her eyes, and seeing the professor looking elsewhere, planted a soft kiss on his lips.  
"Whoa. I don´t like sparing..."- he added silently



At this time Richard tried to wake up Charlotte. The girl still wasn´t conscious. She probably fainted from the shock, he thought. Gently, he laid her down and spread a blanket over her little shivering body, than sat beside her.



At the entrance of the cave, Roxton and Marguerite stood guard.  
"Poor girl. She had to withstand a lot..."- breathed the woman.  
"Well, well Marguerite, motherly instincts?" joked the man.  
Marguerite frowned, than answered:  
"Don´t be ridiculous Lord Roxton. I´m only jealous of her. I missed a crown again."  
"You won´t be satisfied with less?" He stepped closer.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh, nothing extraordinary. Just a little word before someone´s name. It´s start with a L and continues with..."  
"How is your arm John! I saw you got hurt again" she suddenly changed the topic and started to examine his arm " It´s bleeding."  
"It´s nothing. So my question was, that..."  
"Take off your shirt!"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Take off your shirt! I can´t see your wound through it."  
"If this is what your heart desires..." he sighed and obeyed.  
Marguerite got a piece of wet cloth and started to work. The wound wasn´t serious, just a scratch but she didn´t want to speak seriously with the hunter. Not yet.  
Maybe never.  
The man watched the dark haired beauty working bewitched. He could swear he saw a little bit of confusion in her eyes only a moment before. Confusion? In Marguerite Krux´s eyes? The two things just couldn´t match. But why had he asked her? No, he knew why. He was totally aware that behind their little arguments stood no pride, selfishness or the desire of possession, but caring, self-sacrifice and ... and love. He knew it for long time now. For how long? He didn't know, but he felt it as it was there always. He was mad, that every time he tried to tell her, something disturbed them. Now it was because of Marguerite herself. But why? He didn´t want to push her so he stopped. He just had to wait for the perfect time. And patience is the best virtue of a hunter...  
Marguertite´s thoughts were also not about the wound. The man of her dreams´s just tried to give her everything he had, but she stopped him. She was afraid. But she didn´t know if she was afraid of the fact, that he wanted her or the possibility of her answer. Oh hell! What had happened to her. Not so long ago, she could have simply said yes, and got everything she ever wanted. But now she couldn´t stop thinking about the problems. Her past, his noble family, the London society, and most of all she wasn´t sure she would be good enough for him. She could speak languages, aim precisely, swim, spy, lie, argue, get on everyone´s nerves... Well it´s not the description of a perfect lady. And Lord John Richard Roxton can´t bound his life but to a perfect lady, one who can have friendly chats at teatime, smile at balls and...and give birth to many heirs. She can´t do all that, and she didn't want to disappointment him.  
But as she looked up at him, she could see in his very pure soul through his eyes. They held each others stare for a moment when an invisible force started to pull them closer... and closer...  
"Don´t!"  
"What was that?" they jumped up, and ran into the cave.  
On the floor lied Charlotte sobbing. Richard just sat next to her helplessly.  
"It was just a dream" He told them.  
"To tell the truth" said the girl with teary eyes as she somewhat calmed down "the parties in London are not like this"  
"You must take pleasure in variety!"- added Marguerite.  
"It sure wasn´t an uneventful ceremony." Smiled Roxton, as they sat next to the fire with the others. " But I have a queston..."  
"What did Richard say in the ceremony that made the king so furious?" asked Malone.  
"Oh, the bloody journalist!" Laughed the lord.  
"Well? Marguerite?" asked Veronica  
"Are you sure you want to know?"  
"I´m very interested in it. You know I shouted it quite loud..." answered Richard.  
"If you are so curious... The time passed quickly and the priest held not the  
average, but a special ceremony for the Snyssa." She stopped, looking around. "so when the priest described the bride, I made Richard tell a lie."  
"About what?"- asked Charlotte  
" Well, about... about the virtue of the bride."  
There was dead silence. Charlotte and Richard turned red. Challenger pretended to cough. Veronica smiled. Ned grinned. Margierite roamed her eyes over all of them, and Roxton ... laughed loudly.  
" Marguerite! You did it again!"

The end

* * *

So here comes my constant question: Shall I continue it?

Please write some review! I'm very curios about your opinions.


End file.
